


Le Secret

by AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS (Charlie_B_Duval)



Series: Le Feu et la Glace [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Kid!Draco, M/M, kid!Ron
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 01:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8557051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_B_Duval/pseuds/AnHufflepuffInTheTARDIS





	

Couché sur son lit, Ron, cinq ans, sert son nounours contre lui.

-Monsieur Teddy, ze vais te dire un secret mais faut pas que tu le répètes, ok ?

Le petit garçon prend le silence de la peluche pour un accord.

-Z'ai un namoureux. Il s'appelle Draco et il est très zentil. Et même que ze vais me marier avec lui quand ze serai grand.

Monsieur Teddy écoute toujours silencieusement alors Ron continue ses explications.

-Ze le connaissais pas avant mais mon papa il connait son papa et même qu'ils se sont tapés au magasin de vêtements. Mais ils ont arrêtés quand z'ai fait un bisou à Draco. Maman, elle a dit que c'est pas bien de faire des bisous aux garçons, mais moi, z'aime bien. Et en plus, Draco il m'a donné son serpent pelusse, alors ze lui a fait un bisou pour dire merci. D'abord maman, elle me dit touzours : "Va faire un bisou à ta tante Muriel pour la remercier.". Mais tata Muriel, elle pique et elle sent mauvais de la bousse. Mais pas Draco.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Ron ?  
-C'est un secret !  
-Et bien ça attendra demain. Pour le moment, c'est l'heure de dormir.  
-Oui, maman.

Quelques minutes après que Molly soit repartie, le petit garçon, s'endort, les rêves peuplés de petit blondinet, bisous et gigantesques gâteaux de mariage.


End file.
